U.L.T.R.O.N.
U.L.T.R.O.N., also known as the U'ndying '''L'evitating 'T'erminator of 'R'obotic 'O'ppression and 'N'ihilism, is a Boss Bloon that appears in the Story Mode of BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Backstory U.L.T.R.O.N. is the older brother of the Bloon commander known as D.E.A.V.O.R. DEAVOR was among the few people which ULTRON genuinely cared about, and upon hearing of DEAVOR's demise at the hands of the Monkeys, ULTRON swore vengeance. Starting animation Before ULTRON enters the map, he will taunt: ''"I think a lot about meteors. The purity of them. Boom! The end. Start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new. I was meant to be '''beautiful. The world would have looked to the sky and seen hope. Seen mercy. Instead they'll look up in horror because of YOU!! '''You've wounded me. I give you full parts for that. But, like my old man said, what doesn't kill me... just makes me stronger!"'' Then, he will appear on the map and attack. Abilities (1st Form) Laser Flurry U.L.T.R.O.N. attacks up to 4 towers with a flurry of laser beams, inflicting 500-600 damage. Quinjet Strike Taunt: "I have no strings, so I have fun... I'm not tied up to anyone." ULTRON attacks towers with a Quinjet, gunning them down with an unstoppable hail of bullets. Each shot inflicts 130-175 Armor-Piercing damage (he fires A LOT of shots). Money Upload Taunt: "As I always say, keep your friends rich, and your enemies rich, and then wait to find out which is which!" U.L.T.R.O.N. gives you $50,000 at first. After 8 seconds, he steals $250,000 from you and kills all new towers you bought with that $50,000. Oof. All of Me Taunt: "All of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron will spawn hundreds of U.L.T.R.O.N. Sentries that attack your towers. U.L.T.R.O.N. Sentry The U.L.T.R.O.N. Sentry is a minion summoned en masse by U.L.T.R.O.N. Each Sentry travels at the speed of a Yellow Bloon, has 39,000 HP and 8 Defense. It also executes the following abilities: *'''Plasma Cannon - The ULTRON Sentry uses a plasma cannon to fires bolts of plasma at towers, inflicting 350-450 Armor-Piercing damage. *'Smash and Grab' - The ULTRON Sentry snatches a random tower and beats it up, TRAPPING it. Other ULTRON Sentries will gang up on that doomed tower until it dies. *'Bogey Incoming' - At 15% HP, the ULTRON Sentry has a chance to become Invulnerable and initiate a kamikaze attack on a tower, blowing itself up on them and inflicting 700-800 Armor-Piercing AoE Damage. Swift and Terrible Sword Taunt: "You, Monkeys, you are my meteors... my swift and terrible swords, and your World will crack with '''the weight of your failure.' Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me... it means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world... will be metal."'' ULTRON will drop a whole city from the sky. The large city will smash into the track, making all towers lose 500 HP + 40% of their maximum health and STUNNING them for 6 seconds. Pierces Armor. Sister of D.E.A.V.O.R. Taunt: "I loved my sister. Not in the romantic way of course, but I truly cared for her. It was you who murdered her at Bloon Dunes, and for that I must tear you apart... from the inside. You take away my world, I take away yours!" U.L.T.R.O.N. will slap mind control goggles on towers, taking control of them. Those towers will then construct hypnotizing screens that STUN other towers. After that, the controlled towers will attack their former allies until their mind control glasses are destroyed. Each pair of mind control glasses has 60,000 HP. Abilities (2nd Form) After taking 315,400 damage, ULTRON's first form will die and his Second Form will spawn in his wake. After that, ULTRON will be Invulnerable for 5 seconds. In addition to the same abilities as the 1st Form, ULTRON uses these abilities in his 2nd Form: Mind Stone Zap ULTRON uses the Mind Stone to unleash a devastating blast of energy at towers, inflicting 500-600 Armor-Piercing Damage and STUNNING them for seconds. Scepter Brainwash ULTRON touches a random tower with the Mind Stone Scepter, brainwashing that tower and taking control of said tower for 12 seconds. Vibranium Coating ULTRON surrounds himself with a Vibranium layer that is immune to explosives and has 110,000 HP. When it takes enough damage, the layer will release an explosion of kinetic energy that damages all towers on the screen by 20% of their maximum health. Vision Phasing Taunt: "There's only one path to peace... '''The Monkeys' extinction."' When an enemy uses an offensive Activated Ability, ULTRON has a 50% chance to EVADE that ability. After that ability is finished, he will retaliate with a devastating melee attack that STUNS the user of that ability. Cradle Regeneration ULTRON will regenerate 6,700 HP per second for 10 seconds. Peace In My Time Taunt: ''"This is how you end, Monkeys. This is '''peace in my time."' ULTRON takes control of ALL tech-based towers for 12 seconds, making them attack your towers with 30% increased damage and fire rate. The following things will be affected: *Robo Monkeys and all subsequent upgrades *Bomb Towers *Winter Soldiers and Fists of HYDRA *Shield Generators (except x/6/x) *Bionic Boomers and all subsequent upgrades *Monkey Aces *Heli Pilots *Astromonkeys (Space Platforms will do damage to all other towers standing on it) *Monkey Tanks *Bloonsday Devices (OH NO!!!!) *Monkey Subs *Monkey Villages *Tack Shooters *Monkey Cyborgs *Spike Factories (all the spikes they produced before the mind control will instantly disappear and the Spike Factories will instead fire spikes at towers, damaging them) Benjamin, Quincy (remember, he has cybernetic legs now), and Captain Churchill (he drives a tank which could otherwise be controlled) are the only tech-based characters who will not be affected by this. Given that you spawn this boss on Sandbox Mode (after you meet the prerequisites for doing so, of course) against the Omegachi V, that tower will also not be affected. Summon Robo-Bride Taunt: ''"J.O.C.A.S.T.A. honey, destroy them for me." U.L.T.R.O.N. spawns his android lover, J.O.C.A.S.T.A. J.O.C.A.S.T.A. (J'arringly-'''O'ppressive 'C'atastrophic 'A'ndroid of 'S'elf-perpetuating 'T'otal 'A'nnihilation) J.O.C.A.S.T.A. has 175,000 HP and 8 Defense. She also executes the following abilities: *'''Eye Beams - J.O.C.A.S.T.A. blasts towers with deadly plasma beams, inflicting 500-600 Armor-Piercing Damage and applying extremely powerful Burning DoT for 10 seconds. *'Energy Shield' - J.O.C.A.S.T.A. protects herself and U.L.T.R.O.N. with an energy shield that is immune to DoT, heat-based and energy attacks, has 90,000 HP and takes 35% less damage from all sources. JOCASTA also constantly spawns ULTRON Sentries at a rapid rate. Trivia *An obvious reference to Ultron from Marvel, especially the Marvel Cinematic Universe. **The 2nd Form is a reference to Ultron's ultimate Vibranium self, Mind Stone and all, had he not lost it in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Bloons With AD Category:References Category:Bosses Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes